


Dating Married People

by sportarobbiephan



Category: Under The Dome (TV)
Genre: Divorce, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-11
Updated: 2019-08-11
Packaged: 2020-08-18 22:07:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20198941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sportarobbiephan/pseuds/sportarobbiephan
Summary: Barbie wants a chance





	Dating Married People

Julia and James Rennie Junior made a show every time they stepped out together. They have been married for the past four years, but Junior started separating himself from her. Now he's twenty-nine and the forecast calls for a divorce.

The divorce bells ring out melodically. Barbie is over all the time. He's always there to help. He's there at breakfast, lunch, and dinner.

One night after dessert, Junior confronts him. "You're over here more now that we're divorcing than when we were married."

"... yeah?"

"Why?"

"Doesn't pay to date married people."

"... and you want to date Julia?"

Barbie ducks his head, no longer so confident. "No, I wanna... date... you."

Junior smiles at the admission. "Good. I wanna date you too."


End file.
